Dead Brother
by sathreal
Summary: Melinda has to help a young boy find his brother and a pocket watch so that he can crossover...but are there more unsolved buisness than the boy is letting on? A FMa/ Ghost whisper crossover
1. Chapter 1

People have been asking me to do another FMA one..so here you go..sure its a crossover and AU but hey what can i do? So here i am taking a minor break from my other stories to do this short at most 8 chapter fic.

* * *

><p>Edward coughed thickly as he pulled the raggedy old blanket close to him to try and get warm. His younger brother Alphonse glanced worriedly over at him as he tried once more unsuccessfully to find some food in a nearby garbage can that would be somewhat ok enough for his ailing brother to eat. Times had been hard for the Elric brothers. Their Mother who had raised them for most of their childhood had passed away leaving them with no one. A strange man had tried to take them but Edward refused and ran away with his brother claiming they could take of themselves. He was 11 after all. He could take care of his 10 year old brother just fine. They didn't need anyone..or so he thought but than the winter came and he became violently ill due to the cold and malnurishment thanks to giving his brother most of their findings.<p>

However they had one possession that they had that seemed to give them comfort a gold Pocket watch that was a family heirloom one which Edward always seemed to clutch close to him at all times. As a symbol of hope for their future wich looked so dismal. The pocket watch and each other were all they seemed to have.

So now alone and scared they tried their best to live in the Alleyway not far from Grandview in New York. Unfortunately what they didn't count on was worse dangers in the city other than catching a cold. The night air grew colder as the night became darker. The two huddled together to try and keep warm. Edward moved the blanket so it covered more of his younger brother despite his own illness. They were almost asleep when the sound of footsteps was heard. Werily the two blondes lifted their tired heads to look up and see what it was and the eldests golden eyes widen in fear as he clutched his more amber eyed brother protectively.

outside the ally no one was able to hear the gun shot or the wails of distrought boy who could only seem to whimper one word over and over.

"Brother..brother"

A couple suspicious men appeared soon after from the ally splattered in blood and hurrying away one of them a tall man with long black dread locks clutching a gold pocket watch close.

* * *

><p>One Week later<p>

Melinda Gordon yawned as she unfolded the morning newspaper to set it out for her husband Jim when something caught her eye. It was a missing children's alert.

**Two brothers gone missing last month still to be found**

**Mr. Roy Mustang the new guardian and former friend of the boys deceased mother has a reward and plea for all of new york to help find the two boys. They were last scene on the day of the late Trisha Elrics funeral please contact Mustang if you have any informat...**

Her eyes trailed down to see the picture of two young boys no older than 10 smiling at a camera. Both had Golden hair although one of them was darker slightly as was his eyes which were a darker gold than the others pure golden ones. It saddened her that these two boys were missing and she just prayed that she wouldn't get a visit from either and they woud be found safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this is based on the first season of Ghost whisper due to the fact thats all i have seen thus far because i just started and finished that and the third season..so..dont spoil the rest for me ok? and yea... i know Andrea died.. *CRys* but at least for now in my story she is alive.

* * *

><p>Melinda was most surprised when upon arriving at her antique store to find the out side just littered with cats. They seemed to watch her every move with their probing eyes. "Ok Than..." Melinda said already scanning the area for ghosts. There was surely something paranormal about this...that or cats just really liked her shop. She shivered in the winter cold air as she moved her coat closer.<p>

She found her friend and store Co owner Andrea unpacking a box and gave a brief smile before she too went to work helping her set the new merchandise out. It didn't take long before her work was interrupted by the sound of a boy crying. Curious she turned to the sound only to see a ten year old boy with short messy dark blonde hair and tear filled coper eyes gazing pleadingly at her. His clothes were ripped and dirty and in the middle of his chest a wet looking dark stain which could only be blood shown through. She gasped and stepped back for a moment.

"My brother! My Brother!" The ghost boy wailed plaintively.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked kindly to the ghost. The ghost however ignored her and continued to cry.

"You need to help my brother!" The ghost pleaded before he disappeared.

"Ghost?" Andrea asked knowingly.

"Yes..it was a little boy. He was upset and asking me to help his brother." Melinda answered sadly.

"Poor kid. I always hate it when the kids die." Andrea said sadly shaking her head.

Some time later that day she found the face of the boy bothering her. Than it clicked. Melinda riffled through a old newspaper from earlier that week and found the article of the two missing boys. One of their faces matched the ghosts perfectly. She covered her mouth and shook her head. She felt a breeze of cold air behind her as the boy appeared behind her. He looked down at the article with a serious expression.

"I didn't know he cared." He muttered thoughtfully as his hand ghosted over the picture of his guardians. "My brother and I we feared change..My brother was convinced that Roy just wanted us for his own personal gain." He explained to Melinda. "However..i have heard him a lot lately and he is truly worried but he doesn't know where brother is...and i cant tell him.. I cant show him. I am worried we will get separated for good if no one finds him. He is dying you know."

Melinda knelt down to his level and sighed. "Alphonse honey you do realize that you are dead right?" She asked gently.

ALphonse reacted violently. Papers rustled and flew around him as he shook his head furiously. "NO i am not!" he shouted. "I would know."

"Honey you are a ghost." Melinda said calmly as she side stepped some flying paper.

"If i am dead than why is my body in a hospital?" Alphonse argued childishly.

"Good question..." Melinda answered unsure.

"Besides I don't matter right now my brother does! Edward does." Alphonse said pulling at his hair in aggravation. "My stupid brother just up and left my body at a local hospital! He should of gone too. The stupid stupid idiot is sick but nooo He is going after the bad man that stole his dumb watch." He seethed. "Dumby can barely walk how does he expect to do this?"

* * *

><p>Edward coughed thickily as he swayed weakly out of a abandoned building. Those men were going to pay for hurting his brother and stealing what was his only treasure.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have no excuses for not updating..well i mean other than my alergic reaction...where my whole body head to toe is in fact covered in a rash..I really need to figure out what i am allergic to. so without further ado..I will *Itch itch* Start updating my stories please just bare with me.. Also check out my two new stories

A stolen heart: The get backers are hired by A young woman to find a hanyou in heat whom was kidnapped...But for what purpose was Inuyasha kidnapped could it be because of his uke status? or..is it something more sinister? Ban/Inuyasha future mpreg and lemons

TO kiss a ninja: Little fai can just not get enough of the young lord kurogane. Based on pucca ninja kisses


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda walked into the hospital that Alphonse had told him that his body was at. She walked over to the nurses desk. "Um...excuse me but i am looking for the room of Alphonse Elric..I am an old family friend." Melinda asked tapping the counter nervously. There wasn't much time..She would of gone and looked for little Edward first..but Alphonse had insisted that she had to go get this Roy mustang first.

The nurse nodded and pointed her in the right direction. She hurried over and knocked on the door. A tired sounding male told her it was ok to come in. She opened the door only to see a young raven haired man..in maybe his early to mid 20's sitting by a very alive looking Alphonse's bed. The body was hooked up to machines.

"Roy..Mustang?" Melinda asked to be sure to which he nodded.

"Yes...That's me...who are you?" He answered wearily. She felt bad for him and opened her mouth to reply when she felt someone pull her pant legs. She looked down and saw Alphonse holding onto them trying to look brave. "Tell Mr. Roy about Edward. Tell him to go to the warehouse.. something bad is going to happen." He said urgently.

"Mr. Mustang..my name is Melinda Gorden..and i know where your other son is." She said clearly and with urgency.

"Edward? Really where is he?" He demanded all trace of tiredness gone. "Tell me now!"

sorry its short but thats all my muse would allow me too..and i feel its fine lol..and torturous


End file.
